stevenuniversofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Blog de usuário:Steven escudo/Escudo do steven
Steven Universo Gem Glow.png|Bom,o começo da série foi bastante interessante,quando ia lançar steven universo vou admitir que eu não gostei.Fico lembrando disso e agora eu sou um fã dessa série. O leão de Steven 01.png|Steven e as crystal gens vão a uma missão no deserto,Steven fica sozinho e encontra um novo amigo:um Leão! Amigos da Bolha 03 - 1080p.png|Conhecemos Connie,a paixão de Steven.Eles ficam presos numa bolha que ele fez. Hidrocinese de Lapis.gif|Esse episódio foi um dos mais emocionantes para mim.Espelho gem e Oceano gem Steven Melancia 01 - 1080p.png|Steven descobre um novo poder e cria melancias vivas em sua forma só que as coisas acabam piorando. Fusion Cuisine Animation Alexandrite Breaks.GIF|A fusão das cristal gens.Alexandrite é uma das fusões mais fortes da série,e uma das mais legais. Libertador 05 - 1440p.png|Decobrimos que garnet é uma fusão e logo em seguida aquela música que não sai da nossa cabeça Malachite02.png|Alguns minutos depois,a nave cai e lapis e jasper se fundem formando malachite,mas jasper é traida por lapis e ficam presas no fundo do mar Reformas 00 - 1920p.png|Garnet,ametista e steven vão atrás do slinker e ametista se regenera em várias formas diferentes até regenerar na forma certa Juramento à Espada 06 - 1920p.png|StevenBomb 2,ep 1.Steven convence Connie a ter aulas de luta com espadas com a Pérola Ondas Gigantes, Céus Explosivos 00 - 1920p.png|StevenBomb 2,ep 2.Ronaldo faz um vídeo no site dele com o tema "Ondas Gigantes,Céus Explosivos". Chille Tid Malachite GO.gif|Em uma festa de pijama,steven se comunica com lapis através de seus sonhos Martelo de Sardonyx.gif|StevenBomb 3,ep 1.Peridot tenta se comunicar com YD e Garnet e Pérola se fundem furmando Sardonix Motel Keystone 00 - 1920p.png|StevenBomb 3,ep 2.Steven,Greg e Garnet vão viajar, mas a situação de Garnet com Pérola faz que ela se desfunda e Safira e Rubi brigam. Amigo Cebola 04 - 1920p.png|StevenBomb 3,ep 3.Steven vai até a casa de Cebola e conhece a sua mãe que era amiga de Ametista antigamente e eles vão jantar lá. HistoricalFriction.png|StevenBomb 3,ep 4.Jamie convida Steven para uma peça teatral que vai ter,de Willian Dewey o primeiro prefeito de Beach City. Pes da sardonix2.png|StevenBomb 3, ep 5.Garnet e perola brigam feio por sardonix,mas no final elas fazem as pazes e pegam o pé de peridot Little Peridot - 1080p.png|Peridot pega steven mas as gens estoram ela.Steven na chance de conversar com peridot,estoura a bolha e peridot fala da drusa Peridot vs Pearl.png|Peridot fala com as crystal gens sobre a drusa e elas vão até o celeiro construir uma broca,mas pérola e peridot acabam brigando The Answer 05.png|Steven Bomb 4.Garnet acorda Steven para o aniversário dele,diferente de como prometido,Garnet conta como Rubi e Safira se conheceram. It Could've Been Great - Peridot e as Gems.png|As gens vão até a lua pra encontrar dados da drusa,mas acbam brigando com peridot por questionar sobre a rebelião Peridot nervosa.png|Peridot consegue se comunicar com diamante amarelo,só que quando fala para exterminar a drusa diamante amarelo fica brava com peridot,mas peri xinga ela e se torna um crystal gem Dance alexandrite.gif|Epiosódio 1,in too deep.Steven se conecta mentalmente com uma melancia Steven.Malachite aparece e as Crystal Gens se fundem formando Alexandrite e lutam com Malachite. GemDrill00169.png|Episódio 2,in too deep.Steven acorda e vai falar com Peridot para irem em busca da Drusa,mas as coisas não sai como planejado... SameOldWorld00204.png|Episódio 3,in too deep.Lapis acorda de seu descanço e vai embora.No outro dia,Steven vê ela e os dois partem em uma aventura para um novo lar de Lapis. Barn Mates00140.png|Episódio 4,in too deep.Peridot tenta ser amiga de Lapis com a ajuda de Steven,só que não dá muito certo... Hit the Diamond 1.png|Episódio 5,indo too deep. Quando Lápis combate o olho vermelho sai de dentro 5 Rubi. Elas estão a procura de Jasper mas Steven teve uma idéia:jogar basebol! Steven testando seus poderes - Steven Floats.png|Summer Of Steven,ep 1.Steven descobre um novo poder mas sai fora de controle,então pede ajuda para as gens porque precisa chegar ao Big Rosquinha rápido. Drop Beat Dad00166.png|Summer Of Steven ep 2.Steven,Creme Azedo e Martin estão preparando um show do Creme Azedo só que Martin tem outros planos... Mr. Greg (música) temporária.png|Summer Of Steven,ep 3.Steven,Greg e Pérola vão a Empire City porque Greg ganhou um cheque de 10.000.000 de dólares mas Greg e Pérola se desentendem. Peridot Too Short to Ride 02.png|Summer Of Steven,ep 4.Steven,Amestista e Peridot vão ao parque de diversões,mas Peridot não pode entrar por causa do seu tamanho,mas um trabalho para Steven e Ametista. The New Lars00183.png|Summer Of Steven,ep 5.Depois de Lars e Steven brigarem,Steven entra no corpo de Lars através de um sonho e passa o dia sendo Lars. Hqdefault (1).jpg|Summer Of Steven,ep 6.Em uma corrida de carros,Steven e Connie se fundem para enfrentar Kevin e ganhar o primeiro lugar. Restaurant Wars temporária.png|Summer Of Steven,ep 7.Depois de Steven pedir um prato diferente na lanchonete da praia,Fryman e Kofi declaram "Guerra de Restaurantes". Kiki's Pizza Delivery Service temporária.png|Summer Of Steven,ep 8.Steven conseguiu entrar no sonho de Kiki e ajuda a enfrentar os seus pesadelos,mas isso vai muito mais além do que ela imagina... Monster Reunion Image.png|Summer Of Steven,ep 9.Steven consegue seus poderes curativos de volta e tenta curar Centípoda,mas ele por desenhos explica para Steven a sua vinda para a Terra. Alone at Sea.png|Summer Of Steven,ep 10.Steven,Lapis e Greg vão se divertir no mar,pois Greg comprou um barco.Mas a "Capitã Lazuli" não consegue se divertir pelos traumas de Malaquita. Categoria:Posts de blog